inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Yorozuya Yoshichika
Yorozuya Yoshichika ( ) is the coach for Mannouzaka. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"Mannouzaka's coach. Will stop at nothing to achieve victory."'' Appearance Yorozuya has long dark purple hair with white part in the middle that comes down to his shoulder. He has big nose and red eyes. He wears purple suit and has slightly tanned skin. Plot Yorozuya appeared in episode 9 during the ceremony where the teams participated in the Holy Road tournament were presented. Later his team Mannouzaka played in the preliminaries against Raimon. The result of the match was ordered by Fifth Sector as 1-0 for Mannouzaka. To everyone's surprise Tsurugi Kyousuke scored an own goal which gave the opponent the leading just a few seconds after the referee whistled. Mannouzaka kept playing roughly although they had an advantage, shooting at Raimon's players one by one. Coach Yorozuya was watching their play calmly and smiling. Finally all Raimon's players fell on the field due to the injuries they got from the strong opponent's hits. It seemed that the match was over, but unexpectedly Matsukaze Tenma raised to oppose such brutal actions. Yorozuya looked at him angry and muttered his name. Mannouzaka's captain Isozaki Kenma and Busujima Kanezane kept aiming at Tenma but he was still resisting their attacks, even Tsurugi wasn't able to defeat him. Everyone stood in disbelief what was going on. Isozaki looked at coach and he nodded with acceptance, approving what he was going to do. Isozaki proposed Tenma a little game to protect the ball, while they were trying to steal it from him. They kept aiming on purpose to hurt his leg and when Tsurugi noticed this, he stopped Isozaki. In order to show them that he didn't agree to settle matters in that way, he unexpectedly scored the first goal for Raimon, tying 1-1. When the second half of the match started Mannouzaka revealed seeds among themselves and attacked with full powers, blocking Tsurugi's shot and then scoring the second goal. Later they turned their attention to Tsurugi to punish him for disobeying the Fifth Sector and surrounded him, aiming at him with the ball. Coach looked at this full of anxiety as if he wanted everything to end, upset by unexpected complications. Later Isozuki ordered the team keep scoring until they beat Raimon, with 10 or even 20 points if needed. At the end of the match Raimon's players united and managed to score another point, using Tsurugi's keshin. Yorozuya was terrified, sweating and almost shaking watching this. It wasn't the result that he expected. Soon after Raimon scored the third goal which sealed their victory. Yorozuya stood totally devastated by what happened and horrified by possible consequences. Coach effect ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *Kick ±10, Dribble ±10, Technique ±10, Speed ±10. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *Power of Route of Sky increased by 40. *Total TTP increased by 10. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *Power of Route of Sky increased by 40. *Total TTP increased by 10. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Coaches Category:Fifth Sector